bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary Grandt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810526 |no = 8124 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 90 |normal_distribute = 25, 75 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 90, 94, 98, 102 |bb_distribute = 12, 25, 23, 21, 19 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 40, 91, 99, 107, 115, 123, 131, 149, 157 |sbb_distribute = 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 10, 11, 12, 11, 11 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = After being booted from the royal Elysian army, everything bored Grandt other than being on the field, so he started taking contracts from different companies and militant sectors. When Elysia came under attack from the gods, he was recruited by the royal court to eliminate Draegar, a demi-god sent by the corrupt gods to end the Elysian bloodline by assassinating Estia. Grandt then joined up with a group of mercenaries, where he met Elaina. Although their squad was able to catch Draegar by surprise, it wasn't enough to take him down. Grandt was heavily injured during the fight, but with all her might, Elaina managed to teleport him and herself out of Draegar's reach. With their mercenary group wiped out, Elaina and Grandt had to find new allies following the failed mission attempt. Unfortunately, anyone still left was either fighting the gods back in the kingdom, or running away. As a desperate measure, Grandt assisted Elaina in warping a distress stone into the Vortex which contained time maps of their location in the physical realm. |summon = My friend from the light, you have my eternal gratitude for your aid. |fusion = My strength for the kingdom... |evolution = No terrible evil can sway me from my mission! | hp_base = 4361 |atk_base = 1641 |def_base = 1368 |rec_base = 1197 | hp_lord = 6230 |atk_lord = 2345 |def_lord = 1955 |rec_lord = 1710 | hp_anima = 6972 |rec_anima = 1512 |atk_breaker = 2543 |def_breaker = 1757 |atk_guardian = 2147 |def_guardian = 2153 |rec_guardian = 1611 |def_oracle = 1856 | hp_oracle = 5933 |rec_oracle = 2007 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 8 |ls = Flashing Crimson Instinct |lsdescription = Great boost to critical hit damage & boosts Atk power and max HP by 10% |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Phoenix Blast |bbdescription = 5 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & chance of greatly reducing enemy's Atk and for 2 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to reduce 40% of enemies' Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 540 |sbb = Phoenix Roar |sbbdescription = 10 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, adds chance of greatly reducing enemies' Atk for 1 turn and boosts own Atk relative to one’s max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 40% of enemies' Atk, 10% boost to own Atk relative to own max HP |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810525 |evointo = 810527 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Sanguine Relic |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Grandt2 }}